User blog:Make3.0Shine/Lab Wars
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.... LAB WARS Episodes I-VII + The Clone Wars Movie + Rebels Episode I: THE PHANTOM MENACE Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict.... Cast *Max Charles as Young Douglas Davenport as Young Anakin Skywalker *Hal Sparks as Young Donald Davenport as Young Obi-Wan Kenobi *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry as Yoda *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane as Darth Maul Episode II: ATTACK OF THE SOLDIERS There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic. This separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy. Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi.... Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport as Anakin Skywalker *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry as Yoda The Clone Wars: Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport as Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Argota as Taylor as Ahsoka Tano *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry as Yoda *Graham Shiels as Darth Maul Episode III: REVENGE OF THE SITH War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere. In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate. As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Chancellor.... Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry as Yoda *Joel Michael Kramer as Tank as Chewbacca Rebels: Cast *Ashley Argota as Taylor as Ahsoka Tano *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport as Darth Vader *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob as Ezra Bridger *Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry as Sabine Wren *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport as Kanan Jarrus *Emery Kelly as Logan as Zeb Orrelios Episode IV: A NEW HOPE It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire’s ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire’s sinister agents, Princess Bree races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy…. Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley as Luke Skywalker *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport as Princess Leia *Cole Ewing as Sebastian as Han Solo *Joel Michael Kramer as Tank as Chewbacca *Will Forte as Eddy as Boba Fett *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport as Darth Vader Episode V: THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy. Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Leo Dooley has established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth. The evil lord Darth Sociopath, obsessed with finding young Dooley, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space…. Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry as Yoda *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley as Luke Skywalker *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport as Princess Leia *Cole Ewing as Sebastian as Han Solo *Joel Michael Kramer as Tank as Chewbacca *Will Forte as Eddy as Boba Fett *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport as Darth Vader Episode VI: RETURN OF THE JEDI Leo Dooley has returned to his home planet of Tatooine in an attempt to rescue his friend Sebastian from the clutches of the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. Little does Leo know that the GALACTIC EMPIRE has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the first dreaded Death Star. When completed, this ultimate weapon will spell certain doom for the small band of rebels struggling to restore freedom to the galaxy... Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry as Yoda *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley as Luke Skywalker *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport as Princess Leia *Cole Ewing as Sebastian as Han Solo *Joel Michael Kramer as Tank as Chewbacca *Will Forte as Eddy as Boba Fett Episode VII: THE FORCE AWAKENS Leo Dooley has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Dooley, the last Jedi, has been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Bree Davenport leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Leo and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy. Bree has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Leo’s whereabouts . . . . Cast *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley as Luke Skywalker *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport as Princess Leia *Cole Ewing as Sebastian as Han Solo *Joel Michael Kramer as Tank as Chewbacca *Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin as Rey *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport as Finn *Ben Stillwell as Owen as Poe Dameron *Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport as Kylo Ren Category:Blog posts